Many events, such as television broadcasts, movies, live performances, courtroom activities, and so on, are transcribed or captioned. These captions may be added to the event as it is ongoing or during a replay of the event. The captions may also be used later separately to review the event. captions are often useful, for example, when persons who are hearing-impaired watch or participate in the event. They may also be used when the event is watched at a low or zero volume or to clarify audio in the event.
Although captions are useful, their usefulness is impaired when the captions are irregular or inaccurate. Irregular captioning speed may cause some captions to appear and disappear too quickly to be read or remain too long, thus losing a viewer's or participant's interest. Likewise, inaccurate captions may confuse a viewer or participant, or in extreme cases reverse or negate the meaning of the event being captioned.
Generally, reviewing captions for accuracy and flow (“cadence” or “rhythm”) has been haphazard at best. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved captioning evaluation system.